A face oculta da lua
by Lady Salieri
Summary: Serena: Quem é essa nova garota cujos sonhos rememoram o milênio de prata? Por quem MEU Darien sente tanta empatia? E que cristal é esse que ela carrega no pescoço? E, principalmente, pq ela me desperta os sentimentos mais obscuro que antes desconhecia?
1. Observações Iniciais

• Esta fanfic deve ser considerada como uma história paralela ocorrida após a primeira fase de Sailor Moon (exibida no Brasil pela extinta Rede Manchete em meados de 1996);

• Para que seja compreendido como continuação da série, deve-se "alterar" o final desta, pois, de acordo com a minha história, as personagens não se esqueceram dos acontecimentos depois da batalha entre Beryl e Serena.

• Conservei os nomes das personagens da série dublada, por questão de costume mesmo. Só o da "Luna" que deixei como no original, em japonês ( questão de preferência...)

• Pode ser que algum cenário não coincida com o da série, ou coisa assim, desde já peço desculpas se isso ocorrer, todavia alguns deles são mostrados de forma vaga ( como o milênio de prata, por exemplo), e a outros não tive muito acesso ( como o bairro em que elas moravam), na dúvida, deixei que minha imaginação me guiasse.

• Eu escrevi essa fanfic há séculos atrás, quando o acesso a animes era muito restrito, mangá então nem fala ( XD), assim que não conheço praticamente nada do mangá. Estou pesquisando, obviamente, para não ter muito furo a fic, e confesso que os comentários de vocês me ajudariam demasiado.

De qualquer forma, espero que se divirtam lendo esta história tanto quanto me diverti (desde 1999 XD, até hoje) escrevendo-a. E desculpas adiantadas, caso haja algum erro ou incoerência, estou fazendo o melhor que eu posso - e estou contando com a colaboração de vocês =)

Taty-chan


	2. Capítulo 1

CAPÍTULO I

**T**oda noite era o mesmo sonho:

"O lugar sabia ao paraíso, e, acima de tudo, era muito familiar. Lyene sabia que vivera diversas situações perto daquela fonte, às margens daquele rio, na praia e nos campos de areia branca que pareciam se estender infinitamente... Entretanto, tudo era apenas um misto de sensações confusas que sumiam assim que ela procurava entender algo.

Subitamente o sonho mudou de referência e ela se viu vestida com roupas de princesa, andando para longe do palácio que amava e odiava ao mesmo tempo (e isso lhe causava uma absurda repulsa porque não se interessava por nada dessas coisas).

E o cenário do sonho mudou bruscamente. Suas roupas de princesa foram substituídas por um uniforme de guerreira e ela estava no meio de uma guerra: soldados, monstros por todos os lados, lanças, espadas, feitiços, inimigos que não paravam de aparecer, ela lutando com um homem de longos cabelos violetas, o som da sua espada se chocando contra a dele, sua vontade de acabar com tudo aquilo, o pensamento no lugar e na Rainha ( e tão logo ela tentava entender o que se passava, se via ali lutando sem saber o porquê).

As lutas iam prosseguindo e, a cada amigo morto, a mente dela se embaçava de tristeza, sendo movida mais pela raiva e pelo ódio do que pela consciência.

Em um dado momento sentiu algo trespassando o lado direito do seu ventre. Sua vista escureceu e ela se viu cair no chão, derrotada...

Quando acordou, tudo terminara: as lutas, o sangue, os gritos, o desespero... Tudo. O que pairava no ar era o cheiro de sangue e o silêncio que se fazia irritantemente pesado diante de uma visão estarrecedora de mortos espalhados por todo lugar, como os grãos de areia daqueles campos. Restavam apenas ruínas do paraíso onde nascera...

Uma lágrima molhou seu rosto sujo de sangue e ela foi tomada por uma angústia absurda que a levou a correr o mais rápido que conseguia. Estava tão transtornada que não sentia a dor dos seus ferimentos. O que lhe importava era somente a Rainha, era por isso que corria.

Avistou-a logo. Estava deitada em uma pedra, sem forças, velada por dois gatos que Lyene sabia de quem se tratava. Aproximou-se, ajoelhou-se e não conseguiu se conter, começando a chorar copiosamente. A Rainha acariciou-lhe os cabelos, disse alguma coisa que Lyene não conseguiu ouvir e ergueu seu cetro em direção à Terra . Deste cetro saiu uma luz ofuscante que envolveu a todos..."

Lyene acordou erguendo as costas bruscamente da cama. Estava suada e com a respiração ofegante. Passou a mão pelo rosto numa tentativa de secá-lo, pegou o cordão que pendia em seu pescoço, como por um reflexo, e olhou pelo relógio, jogou-o longe:

- Ai, que ódio! – Dizia para si mesma – Dez horas, não posso acreditar! O que anda acontecendo comigo? Já é a centésima vez que sonho com essa droga... Pelo menos hoje é sábado... Inferno!

Foi direto para o banho e demorou-se por lá. Depois disso tomou rapidamente seu café da manhã, ansiosa por ir ao fliperama conversar com o Andrew. Mal tinha começado o dia, e ele já estava péssimo, tinha certeza de que se sentiria melhor se pelo menos visse seu melhor amigo.

Ao chegar lá, viu, sentada nos banquinhos perto do balcão, uma figura tremendamente familiar. Fixou seu olhar nele e sua mente começou a se revolver. Era como se um turbilhão de acontecimentos quisesse emergir de uma vez e ela apenas visse um caleidoscópio de infinitas cores e formas em sua cabeça. Andrew aproximou-se e cumprimentou-a, mas no estado em que estava nem ouviu. Tudo sumiu à sua volta, a única coisa que via era aquele sujeito alto, moreno e elegantemente vestido. Tentou colocar as idéias em ordem, contudo, todo seu esforço era inútil e fazia com que ela se sentisse mais nervosa e mais cansada.

Voltou a si quando Andrew disse:

- Lyene, está tudo bem com você?

- Ãhn? Oi pra você também, Andrew. – Tentou parecer sorridente, mas

ficou com um semblante ridículo.

Olhou em volta. Miraculosamente o balcão aparecera na sua frente:

- Como vim parar aqui?

Andrew estranhou:

- Eu fui até você, te trouxe.

Lyene deu um sorrisinho pálido, e não disse nada. Andrew recomeçou o discurso que contara na porta do Crown:

- Você lembra que te falei de um amigo meu esses dias atrás?

- Sim, me lembro. O nome dele era... Deixa eu me lembrar... Ai, ai, ai... Ah! Era Darien, não era?

- E continua sendo. Não morri ainda – disse o sujeito moreno e Lyene deu um pulo de onde estava, de susto por ele estar do seu lado sem que ela o percebesse.

Andrew sorriu:

- É ele.

Lyene só o olhava de olhos arregalados.

- Olá – disse Darien.

- Você vem aqui todo dia? – disse ela de sobrancelhas erguidas.

Darien se endireitou na cadeira e pigarreou:

- Nem todos os dias, mas na maioria deles... Andrew me falou muito

de você. É um prazer conhecê-la.

- Engraçado, devo ter vindo mais cedo hoje, nunca te vi por aqui... Ou vi?

Darien olhou-a de forma intensa:

- Creio que nunca nos vimos, aqui...

Ela teve a ligeira impressão de que ele sentira o mesmo que ela. Mas era impossível que pudesse dissimulá-lo tão bem.

- Andrew, depois eu gostaria de falar contigo. Mas só quando for possível, está bem?

Darien olhou para Andrew que fez-lhe um sinal interrogativo com o olhar, perguntando ao amigo se ele poderia voltar mais tarde. Darien percebeu a preocupação de Andrew e, colocando a mão no ombro de Lyene, disse:

- Não se preocupem comigo, podem ficar à vontade.

** S**erena vinha assobiando uma música ao acaso. Combinara de se encontrar com Darien no fliperama e estava mais de meia hora atrasada. Passando pelo vidro viu seu namorado abraçado a uma garota desconhecida. O sangue subiu-lhe a cabeça, avermelhando-lhe as orelhas e ela disse para si mesma, diante daquela tragédia:

- Aquela garota está tentando roubar o meu namorado! Eu preciso salvá-lo das garras dela porque senão posso perdê-lo para sempre! Oh, meu Deus...

**A**ntes que Lyene pudesse brigar com Darien pelo seu ato, a porta se abriu e ela viu surgir uma garota de... Odangos! Arregalou os olhos e ficou novamente imóvel: "É quase a mesma que vejo em meus sonhos!"

Subitamente o lugar deu um giro de trezentos e sessenta graus e seu corpo começou a tombar para trás, sentindo logo em seguida um braço amparando-a. Darien corou, Serena ficou ainda mais surpresa e apressou o passo.

- Tudo bem, Lyene?

Ela piscou rapidamente várias vezes. O lugar ainda rodava, rodava,

rodava:

- Na verdade, não.

Serena chegou onde os três estavam e foi logo para perto de Darien, enlaçando seu braço, olhando para a outra de cenho fechado. A cena era ainda mais familiar, estranha e irritante para Lyene que mergulhou mais uma vez naquele caleidoscópio de acontecimentos que viera com mais força.

Andrew interrompeu:

- Lyene, esta é a Serena, namorada do Darien.

Antes que Serena pudesse despencar todo o falatório que julgava ser justo dizer, Lyene resolveu voltar mais tarde:

- Ah, não, gente, chega! Nossa, isso é demais pra minha cabeça! Andrew, até mais tarde, depois eu passo aqui e a gente se fala.

Serena contraiu as sobrancelhas numa expressão de incredulidade, mas não passou disso, se lembrou logo do que viu quando chegara. "Será que Darien está gostando dela?" Sabia que jamais iria suportar que ele a abandonasse, mas não podia obrigá-lo a estar com ela. Tinha que tirar esse peso das costas dele, mesmo às custas da sua felicidade. Disse seriamente:

- Darien, se por algum motivo você não me amar mais, pode me dizer. O mundo vai desabar sobre mim, mas vou entender.

Darien se engasgou com a soda e Andrew ficou com uma gota na cabeça.

- Por que está me dizendo uma coisa dessas? Isso jamais me passou pela cabeça – disse carinhosamente.

Por dentro ela respirou aliviada, mas tinha que saber:

- E aquela garota?

- Lyene? Andrew acabou de me apresentá-la.

- Mas ela estava dando em cima de você, eu vi.

Darien suspirou. Depois se virou para Andrew, que lavava uns copos, e disse:

- Falando nisso, Lyene me pareceu meio estranha.

- Ela não é estranha, Darien, sério, hoje ela _estava estranha_. Geralmente é muito alegre, sempre leva tudo na brincadeira, critica tudo. Não sei o que ela tem hoje, gostaria que voltasse para me contar.

Darien ficou com o pensamento distante:

- A conheço de algum lugar... De muito tempo – a agonia já era conhecida por ele –. Serena, não achou a Lyene um tanto familiar?

- Mais do que isso...

Darien ficou surpreso com esta resposta. Ficou ansioso pelo que viria. Serena continuou:

- Eu a vejo todo dia no colégio, ela entrou lá há um tempo, já... Um mês, mais ou menos.

- No colégio...

Não era bem o que ele queria ouvir, mas sabia que se tratava da Serena...

Andrew disse:

- Pra ser mais preciso, está aqui há dois meses. Me disse que morava em Hakone, com o pai. Disse que veio pra estudar... Mas, sinceramente, parece haver algo a mais nisso, não sei...

Darien consentiu, mas seu semblante ainda era reflexivo.

Serena rodou no banquinho uma vez e se levantou rapidamente:

- Darien, me espera aqui, vou ali e já volto. Não saia daí!

- Mas, o que você vai fazer?

- Já volto, já volto.

E saiu correndo.

**L**yene estava encostada na parede, ao lado do Crown. Tentou colocar as idéias no lugar. No momento em que viu aqueles dois, a primeira coisa que lhe veio em mente foi as imagens do seu sonho. Podia ser que eles estivessem relacionados, alguma coisa lhe dizia que sim... Não. O mais provável era que o nervosismo a estivesse afetando de maneira bem significativa. Ia acabar pirando de vez, tinha certeza. Tudo culpa daquele maldito sonho!

Bateu os pés no chão, olhou-os pelo vidro, indo embora. Pouco depois percebeu que alguém a seguia. Prestou atenção e percebeu que não era ninguém com que devesse se preocupar, a coitadinha não tinha a mínima habilidade e, ainda, pelas pisadas, parecia estar com raiva. Lyene, então, antes de virar a esquina, parou e, sem olhar para trás, disse:

- Ok, fala o que você quer.

Embora fosse a própria Serena que a estivesse seguindo-a, ela se assustou, olhou para os dois lados, retomou a postura e disse:

- Quem você pensa que é para dar em cima do meu namorado?

- Como é que é? – De todos os motivos do mundo, este era o que ela nunca imaginara pelo qual seria seguida um dia.

É, eu vi tudo, ta? Você estava abraçando-o.

"Ai, meu Deus, que garota idiota... Eu não mereço isso..."

Continuou andando. Se ela ignorasse completamente a existência dessa menina, podia ser que ela deixasse de existir.

Serena correu até ela:

- E você não vai dizer nada?

Lyene olhou-a de cenho fechado:

- Olha aqui, garota, se enxerga. Não fui lá dar em cima do seu namoradinho, que, aliás, fiquei conhecendo naquela hora. Embora não te deva absolutamente nenhuma satisfação, fui lá para ver o Andrew, e por culpa sua, não consegui!

- E conversar sobre o quê? – Perguntou inocentemente.

- Ah, faz-me rir, Serena! Desde que dia você passou a ocupar o lugar da minha mãe que eu não estou sabendo? Simplesmente, claramente NÃO TE INTERESSA, certo? Mantenha-se no seu lugar. E me dá licença que até pra perder tempo eu tenho coisa mais interessante para fazer do que ficar aqui com você.

Virou-se sobre os calcanhares e saiu.

**S**erena ficou parada na esquina. "Garota insuportável! O que o Andrew viu nela?" De qualquer forma, Darien tinha razão, aquele jeito era muito familiar. Segurou o queixo e disse pra si:

- É como o Darien falou, e não é da escola que me lembro dela...

Suspirou e começou a caminhar de volta para o Crown.

**L**yene resolveu ir ao karatê. Quando chegou a Tóquio, a primeira coisa que fez foi matricular-se em uma escola de artes marciais, era o que mais gostava e fazia com que descarregasse todo o nervosismo e ansiedade. Atividade ideal para aquele mau dia. A academia ficava aberta de domingo a domingo, foi. Não sabia se poderia fazer a aula, estava fora do seu dia e horário. Mas, contando o fato de que havia ido a todos os lugares errados nas horas erradas, mais um ou menos um, não faria diferença (pelo menos acreditava).

Quando entrou na academia, o professor estranhou sua presença:

- Lyene?

- Estou parecendo outra pessoa? – Disse ingenuamente.

O professor sorriu. Já estava acostumado com o jeito dela:

- Não, acontece que você nunca apareceu por aqui neste dia, mas é bom que tenha vindo. Quanto mais treinar, melhor vai ser seu desempenho no campeonato.

Ela bateu palmas nervosas:

- Sim, sim, sim, o campeonato.

O professor ficou com uma gota na cabeça:

- Então vá se trocar, você já perdeu vinte minutos de aula.

Ela foi correndo, e quando saiu do vestiário se chocou com uma garota de cabelos castanhos, que possuía o dobro do seu tamanho, e despertou aquela mesma sensação de familiaridade novamente. Entretanto, sentia algo agradável em relação a ela, e isso era novo.

- Foi mal aí – disse Lyene.

- Não, que isso, fui eu, sou muito lerda.

- Você que está dizendo – disse sorrindo.

O professor foi até as duas:

- Vão para o tatame, estão atrasadas, já. Lutem as duas. Vai ser bom pra avaliar vocês.

- Ah, ta – disse a menina pra Lyene –, mas espero que você seja mais forte que o pessoal daqui. Espero não te bater muito.

Lyene riu alto:

- Eu ia dizer a mesma coisa pra você!

Começaram a lutar. A garota era muito boa mas, como seu jeito era familiar demais, Lyene praticamente podia prever os golpes dela. E o mais engraçado ainda era que acontecia o mesmo por parte da garota, e isso deixou a luta equilibrada, fazendo com que elas continuassem a lutar mesmo depois de todos terem parado e a aula ter acabado. Quando as duas perceberam que aquilo se prolongaria por muito mais tempo ainda, pararam. E ela disse o que Lyene já sentia:

- Em quais lugares costuma ir? Te conheço de algum lugar, certeza que te conheço... Não nos vimos aqui mesmo? Você costuma vir às terças e quintas?

- Não sei, eu sinto a mesma coisa, não é daqui, não venho destes dias, mas acho que é alguma coisa de muito tempo, é estranho explicar...

- Eu entendo o que você quer dizer, sério. Qual é o seu nome?

- Lyene, e o seu?

- Lita. E você está me devendo uma luta. Agora preciso ir, combinei de encontrar umas amigas depois da aula. Gostaria de vir comigo?

Ficou tentada a aceitar, mas estava sem cabeça pra tudo:

- Valeu pelo convite, mas fica pra outro dia.

- Ah, tudo bem, sem problemas.

- Mas vou cobrar a luta.

- Tudo bem. Até breve.

- Até.

O professor foi até Lyene que calçava os sapatos:

- Muito boa luta, Lyene. Lita é nossa melhor aluna, e você, com um mês de aula, conseguiu equilibrar uma luta com ela. Muito bom mesmo.

- Na verdade, professor, vou te confiar um segredo. Fiquei com medo de bater demais nela, então fui obrigada a me conter.

- Só cuidado com a autoconfiança, às vezes é perigoso.

- Autoconfiança? Há uma grande diferença entre acreditar que pode e poder, não é, professor, por favor!

Ele sorriu:

- Tudo bem, Lyene, tudo bem...

- Até a próxima aula.

- Fica bem.

E saiu.

- Que dia o meu hoje, que dia! – Dirigiu-se a um senhor que olhava-a extremamente assustado – Sabe, senhor, hoje, quase todas as pessoas que vi, tinha certeza de que conhecia de algum lugar. E o lugar que me vinha em mente, era um paraíso encantado – o senhor andou mais depressa pra ver se distanciava dela - , pode uma coisa dessas? Droga de dia! Droga de sonho! E nem consegui falar com o Andrew. Que ódio!

E foi para casa.

**(FIM DO CAPÍTULO I)**


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

**N**a segunda-feira Lyene foi à escola. Tivera sonhos diferentes e agradáveis, apesar de estranhos, nos últimos dois dias e recuperara seu humor original. Caminhava tranquilamente quando avistou Serena, assim que passou pelo portão de entrada. Ela conversava com um casal, gesticulando de forma espalhafatosa e Lyene tinha certeza de que narrava o episódio de sábado. Balançou a cabeça numa negativa, logo em seguida abriu um sorriso sarcástico. Não podia entrar para a sala antes de cumprimentar a sua mais nova amiguinha.

**M**olly e Kelvin escutavam, indignados, Serena narrar os fatos ocorridos no fim de semana de maneira quase performática, e ambos não podiam conceber as atitudes abusivas da garota nova para com a amiga que tinha tantas qualidades... Bom, nem tantas, mas ainda assim merecia ser respeitada. Assim que os três perceberam Lyene vindo na direção delas, pigarrearam, sorriram e comentaram sobre a beleza do dia. Lyene passou olhando de forma cínica para Serena, acenou um tchauzinho e foi para a sala. Serena ficou vermelha e resmungou algo que Lyene não entendeu, mas boa coisa certamente não era...

- Tive a impressão de que ela sabia do que estávamos falando – disse Molly aterrorizada.

- Aaii, não suporto essa garota! - Disse Serena fechando os punhos.

- Mas essa menina foi muito má, Serena, e conseguiu fazer uma pessoa como você, tão boa de coração, odiá-la - disse Kelvin investigativo.

- Só a simples presença dela me incomoda de um jeito que não dá pra explicar!

- Também pudera, não é, Serena, ela ficou dando em cima do seu namorado! Eu a odiaria da mesma forma. Eu já não gosto dela - disse Molly.

- Eu também não - disse Kelvin para agradar Molly.

O sinal de entrada tocou e todos foram para a sala.

Enquanto entrava sentiu o olhar da professora respirando atrás dela. Voltou-se, receosa:

- O que eu fiz agora, professora? – disse batendo os dedos indicadores um no outro.

- Mas é você mesmo, Serena! Achei que estava tendo uma visão, você chegar no horário certo...

Serena ficou com uma gota na cabeça:

- Eu quase nunca me atraso. – Disse sentando-se no seu lugar.

- Com certeza, com certeza... – disse virando-se para o quadro e recomeçando a copiar a lição.

Serena virou-se para Molly:

- É impressão minha ou todo mundo tirou o dia pra me chatear?

- Fica calma, Serena, você está estressada.

- Só pode ser isso mesmo. E é tudo culpa dela! – Disse debruçando-se na carteira.

**E**nquanto prestava atenção na aula, Lyene decidiu que naquela tarde não ia deixar que nada a impedisse de ir ao fliperama. Queria jogar um pouco, era uma coisa que ela amava fazer, principalmente os famosos jogos de corrida, mas queria ir lá mesmo para conversar com o Andrew. Assim, quando tocou o sinal da saída, ela saiu correndo da sala, quase atropelando uns colegas que lhe estorvava o caminho. Entretanto, no momento em que avistou o portão, viu também Darien acenando pra ela. Suspirou. Não podia ser... Era muita impertinência. Por isso mesmo não diminuiu a velocidade do seu passo. A idéia era basicamente ignorar sua figura. Se passasse rapidamente por ele, ele perceberia que estava incomodando. Porém ele a cercou cedo demais e ela não teve como desvencilhar-se dele. Mas antes que ele pudesse levantar o dedo para mencionar algo, ela foi se esquivando:

- Boa tarde, Darien. Não, não vi a Serena hoje. Ela deve estar matando aula com a multidão de colegas que tem, ou está na detenção, o que me parece algo cotidiano na vida dela. Boa espera pra você, eu preciso ir, até um dia.

Disse isso passando por ele, na tentativa de sair rapidamente dali, todavia ele segurou seu o braço e, embora o tenha feito delicadamente, Lyene foi e voltou com o impacto. Deu-se com os olhos dele, fitando-a. Olhou-o surpresa, e percebeu que ele estava da mesma forma. Ficaram os dois se encarando, como se o tempo tivesse erguido os dois por sobre si mesmo, ressoando invisivelmente lembranças de muito tempo, entre o branco e o negro, até que ele disse:

- Calma, é com você que eu quero falar.

Lyene olhou para seu braço, que ele ainda segurava, com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Tentou bolar alguma coisa para escapar dele, e a única coisa que lhe veio em mente foi o encontro com a namoradinha. Ah, Que seja!

- Olha, nada contra você, está bem? Mas sua namorada não é definitivamente uma pessoa sensata e não quero ser interceptada na rua, de novo, por causa de crise de ciúmes, me dá licença?

Darien começou a rir. Lyene achou engraçado o quão desajeitado ele era fazendo isso e acabou por sorrir, mas disfarçadamente para ele não notar.

Ele respirou fundo e pediu desculpas:

- Há muito tempo que eu não ria assim... Andrew tinha razão sobre você.

- Ah, tá, - levantou as mãos - oba - disse entediada - , então tchau.

E saiu.

Darien por um momento ficou ali, parado, sem ação. Pensava que já tinha já tinha visto todas as combinações em personalidades conhecendo as amigas de Serena. Mas Lyene era absolutamente imprevisível em todas as suas ações.

Foi atrás dela:

- Só quero uma explicação...

- Peça pra sua namorada! – Lyene dizia sem olhar pra trás.

- Não é sobre isso!... Ei, se você não parar pra conversar comigo eu vou continuar te seguindo.

- Isso não é um problema meu.

Darien ficou com uma gota na cabeça. Parou:

- Olha, eu me responsabilizo por qualquer coisa que acontecer, mas só quero saber de onde eu te conheço, você me responde e eu prometo que não te atormento mais.

Lyene parou. De repente ela viu em sua mente uma praia numa noite, a Terra, o palácio, ela e ele. Virou-se para ele e ficou olhando-o um tempo, entre a lembrança e a realidade. As informações eram muito mais rápidas que a sua capacidade em apreendê-las, e isso a irritava muito. Sendo assim, não tinha outra opção, se queria (e o queria, era indubitável) poder desvendar tudo isto:

- É, é melhor mesmo a gente conversar. Vamos até minha casa, está perto.

Ele correu para alcançá-la. Alguma coisa havia mudado:

- Sua família não vai achar ruim por você me levar? – Perguntou para testá-la.

- Se durante o primeiro minuto ninguém atirar em você, significa que eles foram com a sua cara. – Respondeu ela, falsamente.

- Andrew me disse que você mora aqui sozinha.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas:

- Se você sabia disso, por que perguntou da minha família?

- Queria ver o que você respondia.

- Hum, não se preocupe, estou preparada contra ladrões e pervertidos.

- E você se sustenta aqui como? Trabalha?

- Ainda não, mas estou procurando. Andrew ficou de me ajudar nisso. Inclusive, se souber de algo me avise. Mas meu pai nem pode ficar sabendo, ele quer que eu só estude.

- E pretende se formar em que?

Lyene olhou-o com o canto dos olhos:

- No que isso vai te ajudar saber de onde me conhece?

Darien sorriu. Não se surpreendeu com o seu comentário, muito pelo contrário, em pouco tempo se tornava previsível suas investidas imprevisíveis. Sentia que a conhecia tão bem quanto a própria namorada e isso, sim, o deixou surpreso.

Lyene olhou pra ele e cerrou as vistas. De onde será que o conhecia? Tudo nele era bastante familiar, desde seu jeito de se vestir até as suas colocações. A suspeita de que o conhecia era muito grande, entretanto bastava que tentasse se lembrar e sentia leves vertigens pelo esforço.

Chegaram à casa. Lyene destrancou o portão e Darien não pôde deixar de observar a quantidade absurda de vasos de plantas espalhados por toda uma pequena varanda e pendurados no teto... Um beija-flor passou voando e ele sorriu:

- Definitivamente isso não é Tóquio.

Lyene sorriu diante do comentário:

- Espere até ver o quintal. Vai achar que estamos em uma espécie de selva amazônica brasileira super-compactada.

Darien observou que ela mudara completamente o semblante, estava calma e sorridente. Lembrou-se de Serena. Percebeu que de alguma forma muito estranha ela lhe lembrava a namorada, embora as duas não se parecessem em absolutamente nada, desde a cor dos olhos e cabelos até a maneira de se portar.

- Vem, vamos entrar! Você que não está acostumado com ar puro, pode acabar se asfixiando! – Brincou, fazendo-o sorrir sem que ele mesmo percebesse.

Entraram. Ele mais uma vez olhou em volta e viu que a casa era muito pequena, bem menor que seu apartamento. A sala estava praticamente sem móveis, só com uma TV, um som enorme, antigo, um monte de almofadas espalhadas no chão e uma poltrona que ficava de frente pra TV. Entre a TV e a poltrona havia uma pequena mesa com um vasinho de planta de enfeite. A copa era minúscula - ele viu da sala - e por isso mesmo uma pequena mesa de jantar ficava em um canto da sala. E incontáveis vasos de plantas espalhados por todo lugar. Tudo muito limpo e perfeitamente organizado. Darien nunca vira um lugar tão bem arrumado a não ser a própria casa. Não pôde deixar de comentar:

- Nossa, sua casa é bastante organizada.

Lyene olhou-o, estranhando o fato de ele haver reparado em uma coisa assim:

- Ah, obrigada, geralmente as pessoas olham e perguntam se eu tenho algum tipo de compulsão... Andrew principalmente. Ele é que deve ter algum tipo de distúrbio mental pra viver naquela desordem.

- Você tem toda razão, Lyene. Já fiz de tudo pra ajudá-lo a manter a própria casa organizada, mas não tem como mesmo.

- E você é o primeiro cara de quem escuto que gosta das coisas organizadas, geralmente homem não liga muito pra isso, digo porque lá em casa era desse jeito, meu pai chegava da horta parecendo um monstro de terra e saía pisando casa afora como se ainda estivesse na roça.

- E você não gostava nem um pouquinho.

- Eu queria bater nele!

Darien sorriu.

Lyene percebeu que estavam de pé até aquele momento. Sentou-se em uma das almofadas e mostrou-lhe a poltrona:

- Nossa, desculpa. Sente-se aí.

Ela estava realmente irreconhecível.

- Obrigado - disse ele.

- Agora vamos ao assunto. Eu não tenho o dia inteiro. - disse inocentemente.

Darien levantou-se:

- Eu posso voltar depois.

- Não! Agora que você já está aí pode ficar! Depois você me acompanha. Vou pro karatê. Mas é mais tarde.

- Está certo.

- Então, pode falar!

Darien respirou:

- Na verdade não quero muita coisa. Resolvi vir aqui, saber um pouco sobre você pra ver se me lembrava de onde te conheço, porque sua figura me é muito familiar... Sinto que nos relacionamos de alguma maneira, há muito tempo, e esse muito tempo me intriga. Pensei que pudesse me responder sobre isso.

Lyene suspirou. Também queria que ele lhe respondesse alguma coisa sobre isso...

- É, eu sei como é. Entretanto não posso te responder nada porque eu mesma não sei. Só sei que ver você foi como dar um nó na minha cabeça, me deixou muito confusa, mas tenho que admitir que a maior surpresa foi ver a sua namorada, ela é praticamente a mesma pessoa que vejo num sonho que sonhava quase todos os dias, que só mudou depois que vi vocês, mas mesmo diferentes, são ainda muito estranhos.

Darien não ficou tão surpreso. Reviu tudo o que ele vivera tempos atrás e havia suspeitado de que Lyene devia ter pertencido ao milênio. Naquele momento teve certeza, com a evidência de que ela via alguém parecida com Serena nos seus sonhos. Poderia ser a própria Serena como princesa, ou mesmo Serenity.

- Então você vê a Serena em seus sonhos. - disse pra confirmar.

- Não a Serena exatamente, mas alguém muito parecida com ela, só que mais bonita, sem querer ofender, se bem que isso não me importa.

Era realmente Serenity, entretanto, ao percorrer toda a memória que ele tinha sobre aquela época não havia um lugar sequer em que poderia encaixá-la, a não ser que ela pertencesse ao Negaverso. Ficou confuso. Não queria acreditar nisto, mas não queria acreditar por que simpatizava com ela? De qualquer forma eram conclusões precipitadas. O óbvio, no momento, era que havia alguma coisa a mais de que ninguém se lembrava.

Lyene sacudiu a mão em frente aos seus olhos:

- Ei, que foi? Desligou de repente. Está neste mundo?

Ele sorriu:

- Estou aqui. Só estava pensando em tudo o que você me disse.

- E faz algum sentido?

- Acredite, faz muito sentido.

Darien levantou-se:

- Bom, foi uma conversa muito boa, mas eu preciso mesmo ir, não quero tomar mais o seu tempo. Se você aceitar a minha amizade, depois a gente combina de tomar um café juntos e conversar mais sobre isso. Há realmente muita coisa que eu quero saber.

Ela ficou encarando-o um tempo:

- E você já está flertando comigo? - Disse ela um tanto cínica.

Ele ficou vermelho:

- Não, não me leve a mal. É sobre tudo o que você disse, só isso. É tudo muito interessante e são dados novos. É como amigos que sairemos.

- Ah, não sei se quero você como amigo - olhou pro lado - você pergunta demais. Se estivesse interessado em mim eu até compreenderia, mas do contrário, não.

Darien ficou com uma gota na cabeça:

- Então, de qualquer forma, obrigado pela recepção, é melhor eu me retirar logo.- Disse ainda vermelho.

Lyene começou a rir:

- É brincadeira, bobinho. Se eu te chamei pra vir na minha casa é porque já te considero meu amigo. Além do mais estou precisando de alguém pra me mostrar a cidade. A gente pode combinar no dia do café. Mas, sem querer ofender, em um dia que você tirar pra você mesmo. Penso que deve haver um dia assim, na sua vida.

Darien sorriu, não havia:

- Pode ficar tranquila...

Nesse momento ouviu-se um estrondo de coisas caindo lá fora.

- Ah, não! Minhas plantas!

Lyene se levantou de uma vez e foi até lá fora. Darien foi logo atrás. Uma mulher de cabelos negros e longos, cheio de pequenas tranças olhava as plantas. Lyene foi até onde uns vasos foram quebrados, acariciou uma planta e olhou para a mulher furiosa:

- Você vai virar adubo pra minhas plantas, sua desgraçada...

A mulher, por sua vez, suspirou:

- Você mais preocupada com as suas plantas que com as pessoas. Eu me machuquei, droga...

Darien mexeu o indicador de um lado para o outro apontando para as duas:

- Vocês se conhecem?

A mulher estranhou:

- Conheço. E conheço vossa alteza também, príncipe Endymion...

Darien arregalou os olhos:

- Então você...

Lyene sentiu um arrepio ao escutar esse nome. Olhou-o algo transtornada.

- Você também não se lembra de mim, Lyene? – Disse a figura.

Lyene voltou-se a si, sacudiu a cabeça, e fechou o semblante:

- Você por acaso tem espelho em casa? Olhe-se lá e vê se eu perderia tempo com alguém como você, e não precisa me responder...

- Humm, entendo... Então deixa eu me apresentar: meu nome é Kitty...

Lyene a interrompeu:

- Kitty? Como: Hello, Kitty? - e começou a rir.

Os dois ficaram com uma gota na cabeça.

- Ok, ok, muito ruim a piada. Calei-me.

Kitty continuou:

- Estou em missão importante e seu colar seria fundamental para essa missão. Vim pegá-lo.

Lyene olhou-a com as sobrancelhas erguidas:

- Ah, é? Só isso? Não, não acredito que você veio quebrar as minhas plantas só por causa de uma bobeira dessas...

Tirou o colar até a metade da cabeça e o colocou de novo. Começou a rir:

- Você quase acreditou, não? Vi até seu sorriso de triunfo. Posso falar de coração? Essa foi a pior bobagem que já escutei. Um menino de seis anos elaboraria uma coisa muito melhor que essa... Missão importante... Pfff... Diz que me conhece e tem a capacidade de falar uma coisa dessas. Só por cima do meu cadáver que você pega esse colar.

Darien não pôde deixar de sorrir, mas achou melhor ficar quieto por enquanto.

Kitty levitou e Lyene não se surpreendeu com isso. Reparou bem e percebeu que, de fato, não lhe era muito estranha. Aquele macacão colado no corpo, aquelas botas e luvas grandes, o jeito com que falava, tudo remetia Lyene a situações vividas com muita intensidade, embora a sensação fosse de algo extremamente irritante.

Darien também observava Kitty intensamente. Era-lhe familiar de uma maneira bizarra que o incomodava.

- Está com medo, comandante?

- Estou só te esperando - disse Lyene.

Darien só observava.

Kitty avançou para cima de Lyene que segurou o próprio colar e caiu no chão. Passou uma rasteira em Kitty que acabou caindo também. Lyene se levantou num salto e tentou chutar Kitty que rolou para o lado e se levantou também no mesmo salto.

Darien olhava perplexo. Lyene era realmente maluca, muito mais do que ele poderia prever. Era melhor pedir ajuda antes que ela pudesse sair muito machucada. Discretamente saiu dali para contatar as meninas.

- **A**cabaram-se os seus dias de glória, maligna! O poder do amor sempre vai prevalecer. Sou uma guerreira...

Lyene e Kitty pararam de lutar. Lyene ergueu as sobrancelhas, Kitty fechou o cenho:

- Aquelas guerreirazinhas...

Aproveitando a distração de Kitty, Lyene deu-lhe um chute no estômago e virou-lhe um chute no rosto. Kitty caiu.

- Ninguém combinou que tinha que ser uma luta justa - disse Lyene de sobrancelhas erguidas.

Sailor moon, com os olhos arregalados, piscou duas vezes e continuou:

- Sou Sailor Moon.

- Eu sou Sailor Mercury.

- E eu sou Sailor Mars.

- Sailor Júpiter.

- Sailor Vênus.

E todas disseram juntas:

- E nós puniremos você em nome da lua!

Lyene ficou petrificada de surpresa diante da cena. De alguma forma totalmente surreal aquilo fazia parte de seu cotidiano, era parte de sua vida. Flashes e mais flashes de diversas imagens parecidas vinham isoladamente na sua cabeça. Na tentativa de se forçar a entender e organizar tudo aquilo, sua cabeça começou a doer terrivelmente, e ela soltou um grito ajoelhando-se no chão.

Uma daquelas garotas veio ajudá-la e ela a reconheceu:

- Lita? – mas não a reconhecera somente daquele momento.

Lita se assustou:

- O que? Está havendo um engano, eu...

- Ai, não, por favor, você é a segunda pessoa que quer me fazer de idiota hoje. Devo estar com a aparência péssima... Se for pra dar esse tipo de desculpa é melhor ficar calada... Volta pra lá, já melhorei.

Lita ficou encarando-a por um momento, sem saber se de preocupação com ela ou consigo mesmo, até que voltou para junto das meninas...

Lyene observou bem e também notou que a que se denominava Sailor moon era nada menos que a namoradinha escandalosa do Darien. Lembrou-se dele, olhou para os dois lados procurando-o. Sumira.

Kitty agora flutuava no ar e defendeu com facilidade a tiara lunar de Serena com um escudo de energia. Lita mandou seu trovão de Júpiter, mas também não surtiu nenhum efeito.

De repente uma flor vermelha feriu a mão de Kitty e caiu no chão. Do prédio do outro lado da rua, em seu topo, havia um homem. Lyene não viu o que ele fez, mas em dois segundos já estava na varanda da sua casa.

- Não se quebra o coração de uma pessoa como se quebra um vaso de planta. Portanto, você não merece perdão. Sailor moon, sua vez!

Lyene contraiu o cenho tentando ver sentido no que ele falara. Reconheceu Darien, mas naquela circunstância, lhe pareceu um perfeito idiota. Poderia ser a cartola lhe apertando o cérebro...

Sailor moon lançou sua tiara lunar de novo e aquela mulher desapareceu.

Foram ver como Lyene estava.

- O que é isso? - Disse apontando pra todas com um ar de deboche.

- Somos guerreiras, ora - disse Rei no mesmo tom.

Lyene começou a rir:

- Estão parecendo mais um bando de líderes de torcida, lutando de salto, não... Olha o tamanho dessas roupas! Parece mais um show de exibicionismo! Cuidado, sair com essas roupas pela cidade pode ser perigoso, algum pervertido pode sequestrar vocês.

Rei teve ímpetos de avançar em Lyene. Mina e Lita a segurou.

- Não consigo entender, ninguém nunca nos reconheceu! – Disse Ami

- Não reconhecer vocês? Assim? Há, paciência, paciência...

Falou entrando pra dentro de casa, rindo.

Todos eles reverteram a transformação e foram embora, as meninas furiosas, e cada qual com sua suspeita...

**L**yene ligou o som e deitou-se nas almofadas. Tocava as 4 estações na parte em que mais gostava "Inverno"1. Sentia-se da mesma forma que a ventania de instrumentos do som.

Fechou os olhos na tentativa de colocar tudo em ordem:

**(FLASHBACK)**

O cenário era o mesmo de seu sonho, um palácio de cristal perdido em um deserto de areias obscuras. Lyene se viu abraçando uma garota de cabelos vermelhos na altura do ombro, escutou-se dizendo que não mediria esforços para proteger o "milênio". Viu também tropas de batalha se preparando para uma guerra. E aquelas garotas estavam a postos em frente ao palácio, como se alguém muito importante estivesse lá. E estava, Lyene sabia que sim.

**(FIM DO FLASHBACK)**

Tudo parecia muito improvável, muito inverossímil, mas Lyene não tinha dúvidas de que era real.

E os movimentos da música, como seus pensamentos, repetiram-se várias vezes...

**(FIM DO CAPITULO II)**

1 Toca-se esta música no episódio 44, quando o Negaverso invade o milênio de prata


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

**D**epois de muito pensar e brigar com a sua própria consciência, Lyene concluiu que devia desculpas ao pessoal. Não que ela realmente se sentisse mal pelo que acontecera, muito pelo contrário, porém, se existia alguma ligação entre ela e o tal milênio, era somente eles que poderiam ajudá-la, se é que realmente não estava enlouquecendo de vez e merecia ser internada...

Como não sabia do paradeiro de nenhuma das meninas, e não tinha certeza de que voltariam a se encontrar, resolveu ir ao fliperama, e, se desse sorte, encontrava o Darien, sozinho.

**A**ndrew atendia um chato casal de namorados que não se decidia a respeito do pedido. Enquanto os olhava, pensava em Lyene, estava já com saudades da amiga. Apesar de dispensar pouca atenção a ela, uma vez que sempre tinha que atender alguém, lhe agradava muito seu jeito de ser, e o seu modo de colocar as coisas, no pouco tempo que dispunham juntos, fazia-o sentir-se muito bem. Além disso, ela queria falar com ele e ele estava preocupado com o que poderia ser... "tomara que não seja nada grave", pensou, quando a porta se abriu e os contornos dela se tornaram nítidos diante das suas vistas.

Ele deixou o casal se decidindo e foi até ela:

- Lyene, não é por nada, mas fiquei preocupado com você. Você disse que voltaria mais tarde e há três dias que você não aparece!

Lyene abaixou a cabeça:

- É, Andrew, desculpa, esses meus dias foram cheios, estranhos e chatos, não necessariamente nesta mesma ordem...

Andrew sorriu:

- Ainda está preocupada?

Lyene olhou-o, contraindo o cenho:

- Sim, mas... Ai, Andrew, não sei se seria justo despejar um balde de problemas em você, ainda mais no seu horário de trabalho... E falar nisso, tem dois sebosos ali fazendo sinal pra você.

Andrew fez sinal para que outro os atendesse:

- Fiquei uma meia-hora segurando essa bandeja, esperando que eles se decidissem.

- Pelo visto, seu colega vai fazer o mesmo - disse olhando para o casal -... Mas, sinceramente, eles têm que priorizar, ou se grudam na boca um do outro ou fazem o pedido!

Andrew riu:

- Estava com saudade disso. Vamos nos sentar ali para conversarmos tranquilos.

Andrew a guiou até o lugar aonde havia apontado. Sentaram-se:

- Como está indo? Está melhor? - Ele disse.

- É o que eu te disse ali, Andrew.

- Não se preocupe, Lyene, é um prazer ajudar, sério...

Ela sorriu vivamente:

- Tenho sorte por tê-lo como amigo. Pois bem, conto: acontece que estou sonhando o mesmo sonho há quase minha vida inteira, há algumas nuances, mas são sempre as mesmas coisas. Um sonho maluco, estranho. Sabe, sinto como se uma coisa estivesse próxima de acontecer e o sonho quisesse me avisar mas, sinceramente, não sei; não sei nem se entendo...

Andrew assentiu, sinalizando estar atento ao que ela dizia:

- Olha, Lyene, falando de forma bem franca com você, pode ser mesmo que esse sonho esteja querendo te alertar, mas te alertar para algo que não está bem em você mesma, não creio que seja especificamente de alguma coisa, como uma premonição. Tranquilize-se um pouco, tenta se estressar menos com as coisas e depois me diga se esse sonho ainda está a se repetir.

- É... Eu vou aceitar esse conselho enquanto não acontece o algo importante que eu espero.

Andrew suspirou. Não tinha jeito mesmo:

- Bem, pelo menos você me ouviu.

Lyene sorriu:

- É, eu ouvi... E, Andrew, mudando um pouco de assunto, você sabe aonde eu posso encontrar qualquer uma daquelas meninas da turminha da Serena?

- Não fala assim das meninas... São todas muito gente boa.

- Tá, tá, tá... Você sabe o endereço delas?

- A Serena me deu o dela.

Lyene olhou-o de esguelha:

- Ah, foi?

- É, houve uma época em que ela era meio interessada em mim, daí queria que eu fosse fazer não me lembro o que na casa dela e me deu o endereço... - disse corado.

- Hmmm... Que bonitinho. E você foi? – Lyene era pura ironia.

- Não, eu tive de trabalhar no dia... - ele estava mais vermelho ainda.- Mas, claro que todo jeito não iria.

- Ah... Aí, está vendo? Ela fica dando em cima da metade de Tóquio e depois fica com ciúme do Darien... Ah, que saco!

- Lyene, mas eu não sou metade de Tóquio...

- É uma representação, Andrew, não falo propriamente de você...

- Mas você o quer?

- O Darien?

- Não, Lyene, o endereço!

- Ai, Andrew, que medo! Não, obrigada, odiei aquela menina! De todas é a que eu menos quero ver...

- Mas, o que houve?

- Ah, o mesmo de sempre... Eu e minha boca grande, o que haveria de ser? Mas também, tem gente que não agüenta a verdade, o que eu posso fazer?

- Tem a ver com o sábado?

- Sábado?

- É, você estava tão...

- ... Estranha?

- Não era bem isso que eu ia dizer.

- Mas pode dizer que eu aguento. Sim, estava estranha mesmo. E tudo tem a ver com sábado, sim. Acontece que quando eu vi o Darien me bateu uma sensação estranha demais, como se fôssemos amigos de muito tempo... Daí Serena apareceu e foi pior, mas ao contrário, como se eu sempre a tivesse odiado. Por isso eu fui embora por...

- Lyene, desculpa te interromper, - Andrew olhava a rua lá fora pelo vidro - mas você conhece a Lita?

- Sim, por quê?

- Bom, ela está passando pela rua nesse momento, se você correr a alcança.

Lyene se levantou de uma vez, e enlaçou o pescoço de Andrew por trás:

- Obrigada, amigo. Se eu dissesse que não sobreviveria em Tóquio sem você, você acreditaria?

- Absolutamente, não.

Ela riu:

- Por isso mesmo que eu gosto de você.

E foi correndo até a porta, quando parou e gritou para o amigo:

- _SE UM DIA PRECISAR DE ALGUEM PARA TE ESCUTAR FALAR MAL DO MUNDO, ESTOU ÀS ORDENS, TÁ?_

E foi embora.

Lá de fora gritou por Lita que a esperou. Lyene chegou até ela, ofegante:

- Oi, Lita...Obrigada...Olha...Serei breve...Pra não tomar...Muito seu tempo - respirou fundo - eu gostaria de pedir desculpas e queria que avisasse o resto do pessoal sobre isso.

E tentou colocar em seu rosto um semblante sorridente, mas um tanto sem sucesso. Entretanto Lita pareceu ter acreditado, seu semblante se abriu e ela esboçou um sorriso:

- Ah, que bom, da minha parte está perdoada, eu sei que é muito difícil admitir um erro...

"Totalmente" pensou Lyene, sarcástica, enquanto permanecia com o mesmo semblante.

- Mas não faça isso de novo, não é legal.

- Não, pode deixar... Mas, então, é isso... Avisa as outras meninas... E o Darien também.

Lita franziu a testa. Forçou um sorriso:

- Pode deixar, e me deixa ir também porque preciso ir à casa da Mina ainda, senão ela me mata...

- Então, tchau.

Lita se virou e Lyene foi descendo em direção oposta. Estava contente porque era um problema a menos a ser resolvido. A verdade é que tinha medo de que Darien reprovasse seu comportamento e que não quisesse mais ser seu amigo. Sacudiu a cabeça pra espalhar estes pensamentos no vento. Por que queria ser amigo de uma pessoa que andava com semelhantes meninas? Tentava ordenar seus próprios sentimentos, quando, ao cruzar um beco, alguém saiu do nada e pegou-lhe em cheio tapando-lhe a boca. Lyene mordeu-lhe a mão e depois cuspiu. Virou-se e viu Kitty correndo. Gritou:

- _DESGRAÇADA!_

E saiu correndo atrás dela, derrubando a todos que se colocavam no seu caminho.

Quando virou a esquina, viu Lita correr em sua direção, mas não havia tempo para esperar e continuou correndo.

Chegaram a um lote onde estavam começando a construir um prédio. Estava vazio. Kitty levitou e Lyene bocejou:

- Isso não me impressiona...

- Eu quase peguei o que queria...

- Você sabe que se fosse pra me deixar em paz até que não seria má troca? Mas, não, se alguém está tão interessado é porque ele deve servir pra alguma coisa. Conte-me que talvez eu te ajude...

- Como assim?

- Não. Já mudei de opinião, vá para o diabo e me deixe em paz.

Nesse momento Lita apareceu e se transformou. Vendo isto, outro turbilhão de imagens veio na cabeça de Lyene que começou a doer de novo. Dessa vez ela teve um acesso de raiva e partiu para cima de Kitty, gritando. Esta, por sua vez, nem moveu-se, concentrou-se e lançou um raio de energia em Lyene que caiu no chão, inconsciente.

**(FLASHBACK)**

"Era o mesmo cenário de sempre, o palácio mergulhado na escuridão salpicada de tons de vermelho pelo sangue dos que lutavam na guerra. Lyene estava lutando com uma espada que tinha uma pedra azul, muito bonita. Havia morte seguida de morte. Ao seu lado estava um garoto de cabelos prateados. Via seus companheiros morrerem e ouvia os gritos de agonia daqueles feridos gravemente. Ia lutando como um demônio, como se cada um daqueles outros soldados fosse uma planta indesejada a bloquear-lhe o caminho até o palácio; até que foi atingida. Caiu no chão... Estava praticamente morta. Ela também achou isso quando começou a sentir dores terríveis pelos ferimentos que sofrera. Pegou sua espada que estava ao seu lado e, apoiando-se nela, levantou-se. Andou cambaleando em direção ao tal garoto de cabelos prateados e ele tinha umas dez lanças cravadas em seu corpo. Arrastou-o para longe dali, colocando-o para perto de uma garota de cabelos vermelhos que tinha a cabeça separada do corpo..."

**(FIM DO FLASHBACK)**

- _OS DOIS NÃO!_

Acordou, sentou-se, estava num sofá, olhou ao redor. Respirou fundo e deu-se por si, estava em um lugar completamente estranho. Neste minuto, Darien e as meninas apareceram para ver como ela estava.

- Está tudo bem? - Disse Darien ajoelhando-se na beirada do sofá.

Lyene ainda estava em choque, a imagem dos dois que vira mortos doía mais que a dor dos ferimentos que pôde sentir e da raiva que sentia por ver o lugar sendo totalmente destruído por sua culpa:

- Desculpa pelo que eu vou fazer – disse quase entre soluços.

E abraçou-o. Todos arregalaram os olhos, especialmente Serena.

- De todos os sonhos que eu tive, esse foi o pior, Darien... Por que simplesmente não posso ter as noites tranquilas, ficar em paz? – Apertava-o contra si, como se ele pudesse afastar aquelas imagens estarrecedoras e trazê-la de vez para a realidade.

**D**arien estava imóvel, definitivamente não sabia o que fazer... O último rosto que queria ver era o de Serena naquele momento. Sabia que a namorada era um pouco efusiva com relação a certos acontecimentos, e aquele ali era um dos piores que já lhe havia acontecido. Mas também não poderia desamparar Lyene, por quem sentia tamanha amizade. Separou-se dela devagar, segurando-a pelos braços:

- É passageiro, fica tranqüila. Prometo que vai passar. Está ouvindo o conselho de quem já passou pela mesma coisa, acredita em mim. Não são sonhos, são memórias...

Lyene respirou fundo, queria afastar aquelas imagens, ainda que não entendesse bem do que se tratava:

- Obrigada, Darien, mas eu gostaria que pelo menos uma destas memórias fosse verossímil...

- Tudo ao seu tempo, Lyene, tudo ao seu tempo...

Lyene olhou em volta novamente:

- Aonde eu estou?

Darien sorriu:

- No meu apartamento. O que te parece?

- Hmm, prefiro a minha casa.

Ele ficou com uma gota na cabeça.

- E quem são vocês?

- Somos _AQUELE_ grupinho de guerreiras. - Disse Rei, ainda furiosa.

Lyene procurou Serena com o olhar, ela estava sentada na outra ponta do sofá com um semblante não muito animador...

- É melhor eu ir embora.

Mexeu-se e as suas costelas estalaram em dor. Ela engoliu o próprio ar de volta, levando a mão aonde doía.

- Kitty te atingiu aí - disse Darien.

- Atingiu em cheio mesmo, aquela desgraçada... Mas não me derrubou, vou-me embora.

Respirou fundo e levantou-se. Deu três passos e caiu ajoelhada no chão. Darien foi ao seu encontro e passou o braço dela pelo pescoço dele e enlaçou-lhe a cintura:

- Você não deve ir, Lyene, não está bem.

- Estou, sim. Não é uma bobeira dessas que vai me derrubar. Vou até o fliperama.

Não estava pretendendo ir lá. O único lugar que visualizava era sua própria cama e o silêncio da sua casa.

- Mas o que tanto você conversa com o Andrew? - Disse ele.

- Está com ciúme, querido? Andrew é só meu amigo.

Darien enrubesceu, mas ainda disse, um tanto sentido:

- Pensei que eu era seu amigo também.

- Andrew é descompromissado - disse sorrindo e olhando em direção a Serena.

Darien respirou fundo e soltou-a. Sua colocação ia muito mais além da figura da Serena. Lyene saiu cambaleando vez ou outra.

Ele olhou para as meninas que entenderam a mensagem e foram atrás dela. Então ajoelhou-se de frente para Serena. Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas:

- Darien, confesse: Está apaixonado por ela.

Darien a abraçou e beijou-lhe os cabelos:

- Claro que não, meu anjo, claro que não.

Serena deixou-se abandonar:

- Então por que a trata daquela maneira?

- Não sei. É instintivo. Mas o que eu sinto por ela é carinho de irmão, meu bem, não me interprete mal.

- Mas ela está apaixonada por você, certeza!

- Também não, também não. E se estiver, não posso fazer nada porque já estou abraçado à mulher da minha vida e não quero me separar dela.

Darien puxou o queixo de Serena para si e se beijaram.

**(FIM DO CAPITULO III)**


End file.
